1. Field of the Invention
A device for converting motion into an inter-surfacial attractive force between a lower surface of the device and a selected surface where such force can be generated, controlled and used to clean or remove filth from an appropriately fluid-wetted or submerged surface is disclosed. More particularly, a hinged handle is coupled to a generally flat membrane element having both a cutting edge and a cleaning lower surface that adheres while in motion, during usage, to a fluid-wetted or submerged surface, thereby removing unwanted buildup such as algae, dirt and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Several types of aquarium cleaners exist in the prior art. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,766 is a device for cleaning the interior surface of an aquarium and comprises a sponge cleaning element fastened to a headpiece that includes a non-rusting scraper. A handle extends from the headpiece and terminates in a planter element.
An ice scraper is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,206. Included in the apparatus is a concave-convex cleaning head that has two arcuate scraping edges, two radial slots that introduce sufficient resiliency for the head to fit to the contours of a curved surface, and an extending handle. The head flexes only as much as the slots allow. The underside of the head contacts the surface only at the scraping edges. The rigidly attached handle provides pressure for the scraping edges to function.
A cleaning device for utilization with toilet bowls is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,350. An applicator is attached to a handle. The applicator is fabricated from material that permits a slight deformation to allow the head to mold to surface contours of the toilet bowl. Specifically, the applicator is of inverted cup form providing a flexible top wall, a slightly deformable annular wall or lip and providing an interior space open at the bottom. A suitable detergent or soap element fits within the interior space.
A complex window cleaning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,708. Combined are a suction cup with a mechanical sealing and releasing means and a cleaning member such as pad or squeegee. The suction cup stabilizes the device for the other elements to function. The apparatus is designed to work on the surface of a air exposed window.
A semi-rigid cleaning scraper having an irregular concave lower surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,114. The device also serves as a shovel or scoop. The semi-rigid head is affixed to a handle. During usage the head distorts slightly to adapt to the form of irregular surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,071 exhibits a portable implement for use in connection with the wiping and polishing of plane surfaces. A polishing cloth fits over a flexible head member. In use, the flexible head member and polishing cloth contour to the shape of an underlying surface.
A bladed cleaning apparatus for aquariums is related in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,364. An elaborate vacuum means is included for removing scraped particles.
Swedish Patent No. 72,755 shows an implement used to clean toilet bowls, bath tubs, and the like. A handle is rigidly affixed to a head having a concave lower surface and a perimeter edge. The foregoing patents reflect the state of the of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.